


Dog days are over

by Cinryu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji, Genji's reflections, The thoughts, Working for overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinryu/pseuds/Cinryu
Summary: Genji got new body but it doesn't mean a new beginning.





	Dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herami).



> Still looking for a person who would like to check my stories, I am presenting you the third prize giveaway story. Just some thoughs of post-cyborg Genji.

They say that you will never truly miss the certain things until you loss them. He thought that it was just an empty phrase that people spoke when they run out of their useless threats. But now he would certify, not without a sourness, that he would be the model example of it.

The simple things were out of Genji’s reach. He just wanted to once again feel woman’s smooth hair between the fingers of his both hands, to start laughing hysterically when someone started to tickle him on his stomach or to wonder on which leg he will make a tattoo. At the same time it felt stupid and tempting, like the more things escaped from his grasp, the more angry he was at them.

Many people would love to exchange their body for the one he currently was trapped in. His father would love to have loyal and powerful men not only trained well, but also with body that surpassed human’s possibilities. Genji wouldn’t hesitate to give it to him, not missing any day with his functions being monitored and more medicine running in his veins than the actual blood.

He was grateful that he got the chance. Leaving this world like that was shameful and he still had many business to take care of. The cold indifference for his clan changed into the hot and burning disgust, the desire for revenge almost pouring from every word he spoke. He didn’t hate people he worked with, but they were strange to him. He didn’t want their compassion neither their comfort. They might haven’t spoke it aloud, but he knew that he was a stranger in their eyes.

The favorite part of the day was when everyone left him to rest. By that he could just sit in the ringing silence, not having to bear with anything except the echoing pain, but it was much better than the fake solace. Or at least that what he had to told to himself as he was scrapping off the line on the wall, marking the end of yet another day.


End file.
